


The Right Mistake

by cowsonthemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Exes, F/M, Grinding, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowsonthemoon/pseuds/cowsonthemoon
Summary: Y/n L/n, a young photographer with a busy schedule finally has time to watch your friend's Shugo Meian volleyball match, MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers. When you enter the stadium you decide to grab some food and notice "Onigiri Miya". You recognize the name Miya as you used to date Miya Atsumu in high school. But, Atsumu doesn't seem to remember you, which you find out isn't actually Atsumu. You apologize to Osamu and decide to take him out to treat him as a form of apology. When your drinking group is having a couple drinking night you bring Osamu with you and Atsumu for a friend. You and Osamu take a seat at the bar and decide to spice things up. Well, one thing led to another and suddenly you are in his apartment. Midway Atsumu comes in the apartment with a random girl what will the couple do then?
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. The Right Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with a one shot which i was inspired based on some tiktok comments lol there will be a bonus chapter too enjoy bc its spicy xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my xmas gift to u xoxo

Entering the stadium Y/n made your way to the inside court where MSBY Black Jackal was going to play against Schweiden Adlers. It was a volleyball match and Y/n had never one attended before. You used to play volleyball in high school as a middle blocker; you are quite tall 180 cm making you perfect for the role. With your height and your sturdy hands no ball could pass you. Your volleyball days were your glory days, you felt a sense of power defeating other players and going to nationals every year. You really missed that feeling, feeling the adrenaline course through your body, making you feel alive. You were also good at your position being known for your quick analytic blocks and occasional spikes. You attended Fukurodani High School in Tokyo and the girl’s team had always made it to nationals.

Y/n, though you loved the sport and dedicated most of your time to the club, knew you were never going to play it professionally. But, luckily for you, you had a talent and passion for photography, it was your other side activity. You started your career by working in a small photography studio of five people for couple years. They worked with mainly landscape photography but you were able to capture any subject you were assigned to. On your 21st birthday you decided it was time for you to move forward in your career and open your own business. You had trust in your skills and had saved in case you decided this was what you wanted to do in the future. Your family was rich as they owned a manufacturing factory in Tokyo but you never depended on their money.

Y/n was only 22 years old but busy as ever. Fortunately for you, you finally found time to relax and do something you enjoyed. You would love to be a dedicated fan to the MSBY team but due to the lack of time you had it was not possible. Shugo Meian, the current captain and a middle blocker of MSBY was friends with you. You meet when you were in high school and he was the one who really pushed your buttons to make you want to improve your skills. He was much older than you, by 7 years, but you met randomly one day when you saw him play in random gym as you were heading home from practice. You heard the noise of sneakers screeching on the shiny floors. You convinced him to help you improve your blocking skills and you have known each other since then. You promised that you would attend one of his games when you had the time and you weren’t one to go back on your word.

Currently it was 17:45, Y/n was fifteen minutes early to the game making sure you had time to explore around and get some food because you hadn’t had any lunch and, man, were you hungry. You were about to get a snack from one of the vending machines when you see a tall banner reading “Onigiri Miya”. You recognized the name Miya a little too well. You used to date a boy named Miya Atsumu in high school for nearly a year. You had met at nationals and you just clicked. He seemed cocky at first but once you were accompanied with him for a while you saw that he was actually a charming young man who usually was misinterpreted. You actually never got to see him play at nationals because your matches tended to be at the same time or you needed to rest for the upcoming match when one of your teams played. You never even got to see his team, only a couple of images, and with you living in different region, you in Kanto and him in Kansai, you rarely met. As you did come from a fortunate family you were able to meet Atsumu at least three times a month. If not, you would text and call. There were times when he would come to Tokyo too. No one knew about your relationship because his family wanted him to solemnly focus on his volleyball career and you didn’t argue with that, you wanted what was best for him as well. You dated when he was a senior and you were a junior. You hadn’t seen him so long and lost contact after a while as you took different paths in life, never crossing one another. But, there he stood yelling onigiri. You were confused because you were sure he was going to continue as a volleyball player but guess it didn’t work out.

“Hey, Miya remember me?” Y/n spoke to the man in front of you, grinning to finally be able to see him again. He was a big part of your life and you were more than happy to see his annoying ass again.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to seem rude but do I know you?” The man in a cap knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“It’s me Y/n L/n. We used to date in high school when you were a senior.”

“I’m sorry, but you might have mistaken me for someone else”, the man felt bad for making the pretty girl in front of him feel embarrassed but he really had no idea who she was.

“It’s alright”, you kept your smile, “Can I have two onigiri with salmon please?”

“Sure...sorry again”

“No problem.” You whispered as you left heading to the stadium, “See you around Atsumu Miya”.

The man happened to hear you whisper and realized that you were confusing him for his twin. Osamu wanted to chase after you letting you know that you were confusing the twins and that Atsumu actually will remember you but his business was successful during volleyball matches and he always had many customers waiting in line for his goods.

_I’m sure her confusion will be cleared soon_ , Osamu thinks knowing you will see Atsumu play and make the realization that in fact it wasn’t Atsumu you were talking to.

You entered the stadium trying to orientate yourself to your designated seat, failing at first but everything was cleared soon with the help of a staff member. You kindly thanked them and sat down making yourself comfortable for a long match. Your seat was near the court being able to hear and experience everything better, you had never sat on the cheering side and you weren’t playing but your body still shivered in excitement. Your seat was near the MSBY side, near the coach and other members of the team.

“Ladies and gentleman, we are back with an intense and exciting game between MSBY Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers. On the MSBY team we have new comer, Hinata Shoyo, in his spot opposite the setter. Hinata has returned from Brazil-”, the commenters introduced each team and your ear pick up the name ‘Miya Atsumu’ who was the setter for MSBY.

_What the hell, wasn’t he just outside selling onigiri? What is going on?_ You are confused with the turn of events.

_She must have figured it by now_ , Osamu thinks to himself as he smirks seeing his brother murder the Adlers with his ace serve through the TV screen in the corridor. Proud of his loser brother.

It was a long game of back and forth play between the two teams. You especially noticed the new comer Hinata and Adlers’ setter Kageyama have extreme tension between the two, maybe they knew each other in the past. You found it more than entertaining to see those two go at each other, what rivalry they had. At the end, MSBY won the game 3-1 and you were very proud of Meian. He was showing off his skills earning him the name “Iron Wall” of MSBY. _Atta boy sensei_ , you grinned to yourself.

You were pretty sure you had lost your voice by the end of the game. You were one of the people who were cheering passionately for them, a team you had just met, a bunch of strangers. You weren’t being bias because they indeed _were_ a group of strangers but there was something about the energy created in the MSBY team that made you especially like them. Atsumu had grown so much in his skills being able to set the balls for the other plays nearly perfectly. Atsumu seemed to have this opposite attracted dynamic with a player named Sakusa who, which you recently learned from the commenters, was able to flexibly manipulate his wrist. Hinata and Bokuto were the cheerleaders of their own team always cheering everyone up. Adrian was quick and their libero, Shion, was reliable. They made a potent and dependable team. As a previous volleyball player you were jealous to see such skilled players and you envied the fact that they were on the court playing and not you.

Your energy was drained and you were lucky to have gotten those delicious onigiri to somehow support your tired body. You had to go back for more, you were starving once again.

Once both teams were able to shake hands, as you would normally do at the end of a volleyball game, you yelled out to Meian with the remaining of the voice you had left.

“Shugo Meian!!!” Your lungs were able to fail any moment now.

“Ohh Y/n you finally came” he happily greeted you, making his way near your aisle. “Come down here so I can properly meet you.” He instructed you on the path you should make to be able to be on the court. You obliged and were able to easily find it.

You run to him hugging him strongly, more like squeezing him to a pulp but you had missed him dearly so it was justified.

“Hello my little baby, how have you been?”

“Baby?!?! In height or age ‘cause I ain’t in none”, you crossed your arms in front of your chest and pouted.

He chuckled and patted your head, “Well in both and the way you just acted right now supports my argument”.

You rolled your eyes. “Just because you’re a giant old dude doesn’t mean I am a baby.”

“Could an old man really play that well-” Meian was interrupted as someone else calls for you.

“Oh my god, Y/n L/n is that you?” Atsumu calls.

_So now, he recognizes me??_

“I’ll catch up with you later Y/n, let’s meet in the front.” Meian’s last words to you as he leaves to go celebrate with his other team members.

“Y/n, remember me?”

“Yes, Astumu I do but you didn’t seem to earlier”, you say pissed, you always were intimidating to him and you loved how much of a wuss he looked when you were mad.

“What do you mean?” Astumu questions you confused.

“Outside, at the onigiri stand, I greeted you and you said you said I might be confusing you with someone else”, you explain.

The minute you finish Atsumu bursts out laughing and then slaps your back, a little too harshly.

“Oww, I am not a ball man. That hurt.”

“Sorry, sorry”, he continues to laugh leaving you now to be the confused one, “You met my twin Osamu outside. You didn’t know about him since we decided to not talk about our family.”

_Shit._

“Oh shit, the poor guy was genuinely confused and being polite while I wasn’t. I need to go apologize”, you cup your face with your palms in regret. You hug him before running away quickly hoping Osamu hadn’t already left.

“Y/n what about your number, I want to contact you in the future”, he yells trying to get you to hear him.

“Ask Meian for it”, you respond back in a yell before disappearing off the court completely.

Out of breath, you make it finally to the stand that seems to be packing. You look around for the twin and lastly spot him blended to a large crowd.

“Miya Osamu” you yell, hoping he can hear you from all the noise from people leaving the stadium in a herd.

He is able to hear you and smirks when he sees it’s the pretty girl from earlier calling him. He makes his way to you, barely, and grabs your wrist gently to get you near his stand with him. You crashed into his chest as someone had accidently pushed you, you could feel his hot breath on your skin.

“So you realized at last huh?”

“Yes, I am so sorry. But, you could have told me you know?”

“Well, you only called me Miya, didn’t mention ‘Sumu’s name and when I did realize myself that you were talking about him you had already left. So, sorry too.”

“Could I please make it up to you? Let me take you out and treat you in apology.”

“Oh, you ask strangers on date this easily?” He was cocky just like his brother. Twins after all, not just in looks but in attitude too. But, you were used to that, you had experience in the field from the lovely Atsumu.

“Hmm”, you scoffed now being the one smirking, “I wouldn’t say that per say but I guess if you manage to keep me entertained you could call it that”.

“Are you calling me _boring_?” Osamu dramatically puts his hand on his chest acting hurt.

You laugh, “You two are so alike”.

He seemed to kind of offended by your comment, probably because as twins they were always told how similar they are and he wanted a sense of independence.

“Guess, I will have to show you how different we actually are”, he whispers into your ear in a low tone. It felt like he changed completely, cold, intimidating. Something that Atsumu never was.

“Did you just suggest you’re better?”

“Maybe”, he shrugged with a half smirk.

“Oh”, you played along in his game, “In what aspect then?”

He looked you up and down, slowly, analyzing every part of your body. Once, his eyes met yours again, they stayed glued to yours, “In every aspect”.

His words made your body heat, _everywhere_ , from your face to your thighs.

“Yo, Y/n let’s go”, Meian saves you as he calls for you. _Oh, god bless you Meian._

“One second”, you address him and return your attention to Osamu giving him your phone, “Your phone number sir”.

He grabs him, enters his number, and winks at you before you take your leave.

It’s been precisely a week since you had met with Osamu, promising him to treat you but you didn’t know what you wanted to do with him. At first, you thought a simple coffee ‘date’ would be enough but with what he pulled at the very end you couldn’t think of him the same way you did at first.

_Oh my god, I am thinking such thoughts about my ex-boyfriend’s brother I must be awful._

Ding! You receive a message.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Drinking Group**

**Miki:** Hey guys are we on for 2day?

 **Tanaka:** Kiyoko and I are down

 **You:** Ditto

 **Miki:** Well 2nite it’s a couple shit thing so Y/n bring a date

 **Miki:** Oh, and any of u have any spare adult male for me

 **You:** Actually I might have someone

 **Miki:** Is he hot??

 **You:** Yeah ig u could say that

 **Miki:**?? explain

 **You:** Well its my ex but idm you having him bc im going w his brother

 **Kiyoko:** Girl explain

 **Miki:** What?!?

 **Tanaka:** I feel like I am interrupting you guys lol

\-----------------------------------------------------

After quite some explanation and some texting back and forth between many many people, you were able to have Osamu as your date, he had no complaints and neither did Atsumu with going with Miki. It was quite awkward telling Atsumu that you’d be going with his brother but you convinced him that it was only to make it up to him for the incident, nothing else. Maybe not. Hopefully more.

_Oh my god, Y/n again. Really?!?_

What could you say you were amused and maybe a bit aroused by him, just a bit. Just a bit. Right?

Anyways, you made sure to get ready in a simple tight black off-shoulder dress, you didn’t put much effort in your makeup thinking it might get ruined later...by all the drinking, of course. You put on some concealer for those dark circles because your sleeping schedule wasn’t great, mascara, eyeliner, brow gel, and some blush. Oh, and let’s not forget about the red lip. You worse a pair of simple black shoes, not going overboard with the look.

You took a cab to the bar and there awaited Osamu in front scrolling through his phone, waiting for you. He was wearing tight jeans that clenched his thighs well, you could tell he works out. A white shirt and a black bomber jacket. When you took next to each other it seemed as if you had planned your outfits, you looked like a couple.

“Hey”, you greeted him, hugging him and leaving a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey”, he hugged you back and you giggled once you realized you had left a lipstick kiss printed on his cheek.

“Let me get that”, you took a tissue and licked it, “You don’t mind do you?” He shook his head and you proceeded to remove it. Once, your print was off Atsumu arrives at the scene.

“Hey, guys”

“Hey”, you two greet him simultaneously back.

You lead the way in the bar, having been there multiple times before. You shortly met with the rest of the group; Miki, Tanaka, and his wife Kiyoko.

“Okay so, this is Atsumu and this is Osamu”, you point to them, “Atsumu and Osamu this is Miki, who will be Atsumu’s date, and this is Tanaka and Kiyoko. They are each other’s dates because they are in a literal relationship.”

“Wait, the Miya twins. We know you guys”, Tanaka points out and looks at Kiyoko as she nods in approval. “We played against you guys in the nationals when we still had our third years and we won”, Tanaka says with a devilish smirk proud of his former team.

“Ah, yes Hinata’s and Kageyama’s team”, Atsumu remarked and that seemed to tick Tanaka off. But, Kiyoko doesn’t take it at heart as she laughs it off, “Yes, they were our team’s image stars but every single one of them made the team what it was. Without Tanaka they wouldn’t have won.” That boosted Tanaka’s ego as he stood tall, “That’s my wife”, and kissed her.

Everyone laughed it off and each duo spread out. You and Osamu went to the bar where you suggested you played “Q&A” and if you don’t answer you get to drink. Osamu liked the idea and you wanted to get wasted.

“I’ll start off nice and easy. What the strangest place you have had sex?”

He smirks. _This is what you call easy._ “Public bathroom and no it was not delightful.” You laugh.

“When did you lose your virginity?”

“17 years old. Come on we need some spice to get us drinking. Have you ever done a much older woman?”

And there it was, the first shot taken. Your eyes widened because you got your answer but now you wanted to know more.

“No, I will not take any questions” he answers your thoughts as if he had read your mind. You shrugged.

“Have you ever been in an illegal relationship?”

“Fuck”, you whispers and takes the shot.

“I really hope it wasn’t that illegal.”

“It wasn’t”, you assure him. “What’s the first thought you had when you saw me?”

“How pretty you were and how, if we had met, I wouldn’t forget that face of yours.”

_Charming motherfucker._

“Whose hotter my brother or I?” The answer wasn’t tricky, it was him but you could never tell him that so you took the shot. It leaves him confused because he can’t tell him if the answer was his brother and you didn’t want to hurt him or it was him but you didn’t want to admit. But, the mystery was eating him up, in a good way, he wanted more.

“Did you have any sexual desires when you analyzed me carefully that day?” You were talking about the way he was looking at you up and down and he knew. You were bold and he liked it.

“...yes”, being hesitant at first.

“Interesting”, you whispered playing it cool. Meanwhile inside you were blowing up in excitement because you were hungry for him and you needed him to want you too. He did. 

“Did you lose your virginity to my brother?” His question makes you choke on air. It was unexpected. Should you answer? You chew your cheek nervously quickly analyzing the situation, your strength.

“...yes...” you decide to gamble because the curiosity of his reaction was eating your insides.

“Why didn’t you become a volleyball player like your brother?” You ask a question that is not intense or sexual whatsoever but you were genuinely curious.

“It wasn’t the thing for me. I was good at it but wasn’t as passionate as ‘Sumu is about it. I wanted to continue in the food industry so I did. He was pissed at first but supported me either way. The man even took my high school jersey number”, he laughed happily and you joined.

“You guys are such an inspiring sibling duo, my sister and I could never. As for your food, I am glad you did choose it because they were amazing and we wouldn’t have met otherwise”, you smile at him and he looked at your face for a while before joining you too.

“So, was ‘Sumu good and I don’t mean the first time. I mean the following times because I am sure you did do it more than once.”

Yet, again Y/n chokes on air. _Man he can’t catch a break. Is the brotherly competition this deep?_

This time you take a shot you can’t afford to see his reaction to your answer.

“I have got competition it seems. I think I may be better but I guess you will be the judge of that.” You turn her head away to hide your blush because oh man were you aroused. Your legs were shivering at this point and he hadn’t even done anything physical. 

“And what do you mean by that?” you decide to push this further trying to get the answer you want.

“I guess you will have to see. So, Y/n last question. Mine or yours?” Osamu asks you, looking straight into your eyes, not once blinking. It created extreme tension between them. You loved the way your name rolled off his tongue; it felt so casual, so familiar. You smirked, “Yours”, and took the shot anyways before you paid and left the bar.

You took a cab to his apartment and the next thing you knew you were in his apartment, slammed on his door. He wrapped his arms on your waist while you caressed his hair, the kissing never stopping, only short pauses to catch your breath, you were panting. He stopped his kissed for a second, removed himself off you, and you whined. He chuckled. He bite his lip and used his thumb to tilt your chin to look up at him. You were tall for the average girl but compared to him you were small. His height difference added intimidation. The look in his eyes was filled with lust, like a predator reading to swoop his prey and you were ready. The short, but what seemed long, second concluded and he returned his lips on yours. You wondered what he was observing. The groan that left his lips was caught by yours. Your tongues were swiftly dancing and you could taste the alcohol you had consumed.

The kisses shortly stopped as he lifted your body upwards being able to comfortable reach your neck, marking it. You wrapped your legs around his waist, rubbing against his crotch wanting to create friction while he continued his individual work. Your skin looked like flowers had blossomed in your empty neck. Once, he was done with _one_ of this masterpieces he licked your neck from the base all the way you to your jaw. Your moaned echoed in his apartment. His hands worked their way around your body, gently stroking the side of your belly. His touches were soft making you want more, you were growing impatient. 

"You know you don't have to be so soft with me, I'm not some delicate flower", you pout.

He chuckles, "I am sorry. I just want to show the lady how I can be nice because what I plan to do to you in the bedroom won't be so nice." His graze was...dangerous. You couldn't really describe what feeling was taking over your body but it definitely was bad, it was exotic. 

"That's what I'd like to hear", you smirk at him, showing him you're in for whatever rolling coaster he was going to be.

His hands traveled to your ass giving it a rough squeeze causing you to moan again. His grab still on you, he made his way to his room. It was a spacious area and the bed was big, bigger than the one at yours, perfect for whatever you wanted to do. He gently bent over the bed dropping your body on the soft mattress. You bite his bottom lip before removing his shirt off his body. His abs were toned, the man definitely worked out just as you had expected. You slide your hands up and body his abs and the visible v line over his jeans was turning you on even more. He loved the way your soft fingertips felt against his skin. He followed suit, his hands going to the back of your dress trying to unzip it. You aided him by arching your back. 

"Arching your back so soon for me. Damn I must be good", he teased. You couldn't help but chuckle at his cockiness. 

He finally was able to unzip the whole thing and grabbed the dress over your chest and quickly removed it, throwing it on the floor. The force he used to remove the dress was rapid, you saw the way his biceps flexed at the pull, he almost had your dressed ripped. Not that you cared. He eyed your half naked body and the fire in his eyes ignited. He was hungry and you were going to feed him. You were glad to wear your lacey black set, you could tell he loved it and would love how they would look on his bedroom floor even more. He started kissing your chest, his hands massaging your cupped breasts. Meanwhile you started to pull his belt off his pants and just as you were able to throw it on the floor just like the rest of your clothes he stopped you.

"Uh uh, that's for later", he winked and the pool between your legs got wetter. 

He was continuing to mark your body with his print and had finally removed your breast biting your hard nipples lightly. You moaned, your body was having a hard time controlling itself. He continued to fondle your breasts as you unbuttoned his pants and he helped pull them off without removing his mouth of your body, you were impressed. Your view from the bottom was spectacular, you had a beautiful muscular man worshiping your body just like you did his. You could see the bulge in his pants, his cock wanting to be freed and so you did. You removed his black boxers, tossing them somewhere, and you started to stroke his cock back and forth, slowly wanting to beg for it. You stroke his tip with your thumb feeling the precum and he groaned. You took your thumb with the precum and slowly started sucking it off. He immediately stopped what he was doing to witness the scene and you swore you saw him get even harder. When you were finished you giggled and pushed his body off of yours. You were the one on top now, your clothed pussy rubbing with his hard cock. He moaned to the friction and you kept your smirk on your face. You loved seeing men vulnerable in front of you, whimpering at your touch. You leaned over body, your hair falling to his face as you pecked his lips. He pinned your waist down helping it move the way he wanted to while you tied your hair back. Like a snake you made your way down and started stroking his cock with your right hand while your left rubbed his balls. Your tongue gave his cock a few licks before sliding your mouth further down his length. He stood from his laying position, his elbows holding his body weight. He wanted to see the view. You started on a slow paste and accelerating on each slide making his head drop and he moaned. As he felt himself come close to his climax he grabbed a fist of your hair and started to push your head down making you gag. You didn't mind the dominance he had created. His harsh thrusts making you gag harder as his movement continued. You were running out of air so Osamu yanked your head back allowing you to quickly breath then continued as he spilled in your mouth. You swallowed every drop of his cum as his climax was ending. His chest moving up and down as he came down from his high and looked down on you. You seemed so small at the moment and he smiled at the view. He noticed a drop of cum that had escaped your mouth on the edge of lips so he took his thumb to remove it and pushed his finger in your mouth. You made sure to lick him clean, sucking on his thumb continuously though you knew you had cleaned everything, it drove you crazy the way he groaned at your action. Once, you were done he motioned for you to get back on the bed and climbed on top of you for another deep kiss. 

His kiss moved slowly down your body before reaching your panties. He took his middle finger to rub my clothed entrance, feeling how wet you were.

"So wet"

You moaned as he touch and begged for him to stopping playing around. He granted your wish removing your panties with his teeth and spitting them aside. Your legs closed, rubbing each other and he 'tsk'-ed you before spreading your legs apart. Your wetness clearly visible in the dark room. He started sucking on toe thumb before slowly kissing his way up to your inner thigh. Again leaving a pile of bruises behind, your body was no longer clean. Your body was a canvas and he was the artist. You couldn't bare it anymore so you moved your hand to your opened pussy wanting to rub it. He quickly snatched it again.

"Who gave you permission to do that?" he scolded and whined.

"Please, Osamu", you breathed out, "I want to be touched. Stop teasing me."

You calling his name made him stop and he started at you intensely. "Say my name again."

"Osamu...I'm begging you"

His mouth near your ear as spoke to you, "Is this what you want?" He grabbed his middle and ring finger coating them with his spit and starting playing with your pussy. You loudly moaned. Slowly he pushed them inside causing you to moan once more. His fingers slid smoothly in, he knew he didn't need his spit for support but he loved the expression you made when you saw him do so. So seductive, so erotic. 

"Yes, fuck just like that"

He scoffed, you could hear his grin from the way you were moaning his name. He went down on you licking your whole entrance and playing with your clit as his fingers were massaging your walls.

"You taste good baby." You loved hearing him call you baby. 

He shortly had found your g-spot and his movements speed up. Your moans were no longer vocal, you started to pant as your body arched when you were reaching your climax.

"Don't...stop", you managed to say.

"You gonna cum baby?", and you nodded. 

Your hands fell on his back and your nails dug in his skin. He groaned in pleasure when he felt his skin scratched. His eyes did not leave your not once. He loved seeing the way your body reacted to his touch, he felt the power he was having over you right now. He removed his fingers when your climax ended and started playing with your cum looking at you in the meanwhile.

"Look at this mess. Did I turn you on that much Y/n?" Scratch that hearing him say your name was better than hearing him call you "baby".

"Say it again", you panted.

"Say what?" he raised his eyebrow to show you confusion but you knew damn well he knew what you were talking about.

"I am not going to repeat myself."

"Okay...Y/nnnn" he stretches your name out and your stomach does a flip. You grin.

"Now", he bends over you to reach his drawer for protection, his skin touching yours, "for the fun part". 

He rips the wrapper with his teeth and you snatch the condom away wanting to place it on his length yourself. He smirks at your childish act and groans when he feels your soft touch. When the condom is fully on, he grabs his cock, and teases your throbbing pussy. You whine in response. When he finally pushes himself down your pussy, a few strokes in that has send electricity throughout your body, Osamu hears someone entering the key in the entrance door and he removes himself from you.

"Shit, it's Atsumu. Grab your clothes and let's go in the closet", he instructs and you obey his orders. The closet is quite spacious area, perfect to hide in it. The closet door had blinds being able to see what was going on in the outside but they couldn't see the inside. The two of you quietly staying on the side of the door, him pushing your naked body on the wall. Your body shivered from the cold surface of the wall. You both piqued at the scene, hoping it would be Atsumu coming home _alone_ drunk. But, nope he definitely wasn't alone as he was literally eating a girl's face off, and no, it definitely wasn't Miki. _They mustn't have worked out together._

Clueless to what you were going to do next, you think to turn around to face Osamu but your confusion is answered and you feel his cock stroking your pussy. You moans but quickly covers your mouth hoping the other couple didn't hear you. Luckily for you, the other girl moaned at the same time covering for you.

"What are you doing??" You ask Osamu.

"What do you think I'm doing", he says and licks your earlobe.

"What if we get caught?"

"Now wouldn't that be exciting?" His eyes shine in excitement. He is enjoying the thrill and not going to lie so were you.

You turned your body around to face him. You wrap your arms around his neck and jump and he catches her legs. He slides his cock inside you and slam on to you repeatedly. You lean on to the wall for support but he's strong enough to hold your body. You lean your head on his chest and quietly moan. You hoped they wouldn't be able to hear the sound of your soft moans and the sound of your skin slamming into each other. You were extremely turned on by the fact that you were having sex secretly, trying to not get caught like teenagers, and let's not forget that you were screwing your ex's brother. 

You feel your body tiring and feel bad for Osamu having to carry you so you suggest he puts you down, and so he does. Your on stomach on the floor, back arched, and your hair pulled as Osamu continues to slam into you. You know you will moan loudly so you grab one of the clothing on the floor and put it on your cloth for coverage.

Osamu removes the clothing. "I want to hear the way I'm making you feel Y/n", he leans over your body and whispers in your ear. He gives your nape a lick making your body shiver again.

You point to the closet door indicating the 'guest' you have outside that may hear and he simply doesn't care.

"Doesn't it excite you? 'Cause it sure does excite me."

"Fuck", you pant, just his words turn you on even more.

"Does the view turn you on, watching free porn. You naughty girl."

You shake your head. To be honest you hadn't even regarded the couple outside. But, now you turned to see them. You knew Atsumu _well_ so you analyzed the girl. She was pretty, in her early twenties, and she was thick. 

"Hey Osamu", you call and his attention is on you, "You want to invite that girl to a threesome in the future. She's pretty and flexible."

He laughs, "No".

Surprised you ask, "Why?"

"I don't want to share you", he says in between kisses and now you laugh. 

"Your right, I don't want to share you either, want you to myself." He kissed you hard when he heard your response.

"And, absolutely not Atsumu", Osamu speaks.

You giggle, "Why do we need him you say? Your dick is better anyways."

The answer satisfies him as he slams harder into you making you load loudly. His pride taking over. 

"Hey did you hear something?" Atsumu asks his partner. He stands from his leaning position over the girl and his eyes travel around for clues.

"No, now come back down", she whines saving your asses as Atsumu obliges. 

"Whoops", Osamu shrugs.

"Hey, Osamu", you whispher. "Let's do that position", you point to the other couple.

He removes himself from inside you and your pussy feels empty without his touch. He spins your body making you lay on your back, takes your legs, throwing them over his shoulder, and enters again. 

"This satisfies you princess?" His question is answered when your mouth drops open a moan not heard because the pleasure took complete control over your body. This position hit your spot perfectly and you couldn't get enough. With every stroke, every slam, you felt your body crumble under his touch.

He smirked at your face, knowing damn well how good he was making you feel. He was better than his brother, he could satisfy you better than he did, probably better than any men had. He groaned soon after when he felt himself about to cum.

"I'm going to-" your words interrupted as you hit your climax.

"Me too", he panted out and the two of you came together. 

Your bodies fall on the ground, chest rising up and down from the your highs. You felt as if you were seeing stars. _Best dick I've had._

"Oh, you thought we were done?" Osamu speaks.

"Not at all. I'm going to need more. I need you to fuck me again."

He grabs your hand and pecks it, "Your wish is my command master".

"Good"

You went at it for a few more rounds until your body couldn't take it anymore. You felt your legs completely sore, thanking the gods you had stamina. The both of you were athletes once and that really boosted your sex life. Your body was bruised and you had left your marks and scratches on his body, too.

The two of you slept on the floor covered by one of the blankets Osamu had laying around. Fortunately and unfortunately for you, you weren't caught. The other couple slept on the bed and the girl left early in the morning. Osamu and Y/n found each other cuddling in the morning and the bed outside was empty. Assuming no one was around you left the closet. 


	2. Bonus Chapter: The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter: Y/n and Osamu find the apartment empty the next morning. The two of them decide that they could go for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe heres a bonus part bc i was feeling generous enjoy xoxo

You stretched your body as you were cramped from sleeping on the floor. You make your way to the mirror in the room to see your body after last night's _activities_. You look closely to each and every mark remembering the exact moment he had given them to you and you felt yourself get wet again. The thought of his touch; his mouth, his fingers, and his cock. Osamu looks at your curiously and joins you in the mirror. He quickly looks at his spots too and turns around to see his back. Your eyes widen at the sight of his harmed back.

"Oh my god Osamu, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough." You gently caress his back and leaving little kisses on it.

"Don't worry about it. I like it rough", he whispers in your ear and your cheeks grow pink. 

The two of you turn back to the mirror and he starts kissing the back of your neck. You let a soft moan out. 

"You enjoyed yourself last night?" He asks for a feedback. And you nod in approval. 

"Good." He starts moving his hands on your body, his hands cupping your breasts and pinching the nipples. His movements making you moan. Your legs were starting to wiggle adding to the sensation that had been created in between your legs. He moves his right hand to your pussy, feeling the wetness, while his left hand remains on your breast.

"Osamu please", you whine.

"Please, what?" He raises an eyebrow at your reflection.

You turn your head to talk in his ear as your hands play with his neck and shoulders. "Fuck me again", you respond.

He groans, "Sit, legs opened, and look at your reflection".

You do as told and he sit next to you. His hard member felt on your ass. 

"Touch yourself", he commands and you do so. One hand on your pussy and one roaming around your body. You spread your folds and slowly slide your fingers in and out rolling your clit bud as well, adding to the pleasure. You play with your soft breasts adding to your arousal. You moaned as you fucked yourself and he watched carefully making sure to not have missed anything. 

You felt his hand slide to his cock as he stroked watching you. 

"You enjoying yourself?", you say in a seductive voice and he nods biting his lip. You chuckle. But, so were you. Thinking about this handsome man stroking to you playing for yourself made you feel powerful but also hornier. 

He leaves your side for a moment as he grabs a condom. "I'm going to fuck you in front of his mirror", he tells you and you're turned on by the idea. It was something you hadn't done before.

He sits again, this time placing the condom on himself and grabs you placing your body over his. His cock played with you entrance before entering and you cursed. He loves to tease you and as much as you like it too but weren't a patient person. 

As he started to slowly enter back and forth, Atsumu returns back to the apartment but this time they don't hear him enter. Atsumu hears moans and is shocked. He slowly walks to the bedroom he had slept in and observes you and Osamu fucking in front of a mirror on the bedroom floor shamelessly. Your moan heard loud and clear, this time you didn't hold back. Osamu would groan occasionally too and Atsumu wasn't believing himself. His brother and his ex-girlfriend. It bothered him to see you two together because he was jealous. Osamu was treating you well and for what he could observe, fucking you better than he did. 

"Osamu fuck l-like that g-go faster", you breathed out and kissed Osamu. He kissed you passionately and he obeyed your orders making you see fireworks. "Fuck", you cussed. His strokes were long and fast satisfying your body. If he kept this pattern...

"Shit no", you speak again.

"What's wrong?" he asks confused. Was he not making you feel good enough?

"N-nothing", you murmur unable to easily speak from the pleasure. You didn't realize you had spoken out loud. 

Osamu slams hard into your throbbing pussy making it twitch. Your head rolls back, your mouth wide open but no sound leaving your mouth.

"Speak", he growled as he pulled her hair and licked the base of your neck.

"...I'm going to cum and it will be over soon. I don't want it to end", you pout.

He laughs. "Aww my baby. Did you really think I wouldn't satisfy you enough? This is just the first round", he guarantees you. He rubs his nose with yours and then gives your bottom lip a tug. 

"Good", you smile and kiss him again. 

"After this, I will take you in a proper date", Osamu tells you. You turn your body so your fronts touch and happily start giving him multiple short kisses. He continued to slam into you causing your body to rub with his, your breasts jiggling against his chest making you moan and him groan in pleasure. 

Atsumu realizes he's been watching and hearing for a bit too long and leaves immediately. His face is flushed but he looked like he had seen a ghost. He had witnessed such scene leaving him shocked and jealous. Your relationship with him was short and in high school, long back. You weren't together anymore so of course you could do whatever you pleased but it did break his heart to have found out like that. Either way, he was going to support you two no matter what because his love for his brother's happiness was bigger than his pride and jealousy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes it

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Haikyuu characters.


End file.
